Forever Can't get you out of my mind Loki
by ravanstrawberry
Summary: Her dreams were filled of him. She didn't understand why he was always on her mind, she had just met him. Logic said it was a small crush, that she should forget him. After all, when would she ever see him again? /Loki x OC


Disclaimer: Marvel owns Thor, not me. :D I just own Raven.

Raven closed the book she was reading with a light _thump_, and looked around the wooded area she sat in. A smiled played at her lips as she hear the call of a song bird, then saw a small fox run through the brush a little ways away from her.

Closing her eyes she listened to the sounds of the woods around her, and was not disturbed until she heard the _crunch_ and _snap_ of someone's approaching footsteps on the fallen leaves and twigs.

Her eyes shot open and she looked up from where she sat, staring straight into the most intriguing green eyes she had ever seen. The man wore strange clothing as if he came from another world. A large horned helmet sat on his head. He blinked at her, as if he had not known he would run into someone or as if he were lost, which was probably closer to the truth.

She was not afraid of this man as he stood staring down at her seated form. Je stood staring at her for a few minutes, as she did likewise.

"Are you lost?" Came her quiet reply.

"I believe I am. This is Earth, is it not?" He looked at the trees and bushes around them as he spoke, almost as if he spoke to the nature itself rather than her.

She frowned, a little confused by his actions and words. "Where else would you be?" She furrowed her brow and stared at him.

He met her eyes once again and smiled a small smile. "I apologize. I am Loki. And you would be?"

She smiled a small smile and stood up, leaving her book on the earth floor. "Raven is my name." She held her hand out for him to shake, and he surprised her by not shaking it, but rather grasping her forearm in his.

"Greeting to you, Raven of Earth." He grinned and she laughed, puzzled by him, causing him to frown and let go of her.

"Why do you laugh at my greeting?" He wondered aloud.

"Dude, where are you from?" She stuck her hands in the back pockets of her jeans.

"I am from Asgard, of course." He scoffed as if she was a stupid child.

She had heard of Asgard, read about it in books. She was aware of the tales of Thor, god of Thunder, son of Odin. She knew of Fenrir and the Bifrost bridge, made of rainbows.

"Let me guess, on your way to Valhalla you tripped off the Bifrost and landed here?" She asked with sarcasm, crossing her arms.

"Actually, the Bifrost is broken because of my foolish brother. I am here to get power." Came his reply.

She knew she shouldn't believe him, because, surely he was crazy. But he was so honest, and when she looked into his eyes, she knew his words to be truth.

"Mind pointing the way out?" He asked her with a small smile.

She bent down and picked up her book. 'A Midsummer Night's Dream'. "Sure, follow me."

They walked in silence, him not quite behind her, yet not quite by her side as they went. As they walked she would sneak glances at him, and every once in a while his eyes would meet hers, as he caught her staring.

All too soon they reached the edge of the woods. He smiled and kissed her had, before walking away, not bothering to thank her for her help.

As the weeks past, Raven found herself unable to keep her mind from drifting to those green eyes and silky black hair. The way his soft lips had felt against the smooth skin of her hand.

Her friends became worried as she shut them out. She became quieter, trapped inside her thoughts. Her dreams were filled of him. She didn't understand why he was always on her mind, she had just met him. Logic said it was a small crush, that she should forget him. After all, when would she ever see him again?

The question answered itself almost as soon as it was asked.

Once again she found herself reading, or at least trying to read, as she sat in her favorite spot in the woods. The very same spot she had met Loki. This was the first time she had returned since they had met.

Her eyes scanned the page, rereading the text she had just read. Soon she heard the familiar _crunch _and _snap_ of approaching footsteps on the fallen leaves and twigs. She closed her book, a _thump_ came with the closing. And she looked up with surprise to see him.

Loki stood, wearing a similar outfit to the one he had worn when they had met. Their eyes met, and he immediately pulled her up from the ground, his lips crashing into hers with a passion.

She closed her eyes, as his tongue ran across her bottom lip and she opened her mouth slightly to let his tongue in.

They pulled away from each other moments later, him resting his forehead against hers.

"I've come here every day, hoping to see you. I can't get you out of my mind." He whispered.

"I feel the same." She whispered back, her face flushed and red from the sudden kiss.

"Stay with me? Forever?" He asked her, not looking into her eyes as he spoke.

She smiled. "Forever."


End file.
